History
by HeavensScribe
Summary: ONESHOT.  An old friend of Yuushi's watches him everyday, wishing she could be something more. Yuushi/OC


**This is just a little Yuushi oneshot I wrote a while back. I kind of adore him a lot... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Yuushi, as much as I would love to. Kira belongs to moi.**

* * *

Kira watched from the bleachers while the Hyotei boy's tennis regulars as they played in intra-team matches. It was a hot day and all of the players and spectators were sweating. She couldn't understand why they did just take the day off, but then again, she was sitting around watching them, so didn't that make her equally crazy?

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she saw the next two players getting ready to play. Those two players were Hyotei's very own tensai, Yuushi Oshitari, and the self-proclaimed King of Hyotei, Keigo Atobe. Atobe soaked in the adoration of the girls around him and put his hand up, making the cheering and squealing even louder. Kira just removed a piece of sweat-slicked red hair from her line of sight. She could care less about Hyotei's resident superstar. She was here for a different reason.

Atobe snapped and the fans went wild. Kira instead watched the King's opponent. He was waiting calmly for Atobe to finish his narcissistic pre-game routine and start the game. She shook her head, and slight smile on her lips. He was always that way.

Atobe was finally satisfied with the amount of adoration he received. He bounced the tennis ball against the ground and let it rebound to his hand Then he threw it up in the air and slammed it over the net. As soon as the tennis ball made contact with Atobe's racket, though, Oshitari was there to receive it and he shot it back without losing any speed. The game had begun.

Atobe won his service game and, eventually, the set, but it had been close, 7-5. The two shook hands briefly before Atobe raised his hands in victory. Once again, the crowd screaming. He moved off of the court, one hand still raised as he snapped. Quite a few girls and boys swooned.

Kira drank deeply from her water bottle and watched as Yuushi wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel. He was the reason she was here.

She had never been inclined towards sports or music. She dabbled in art every once in a while, but the only thing she had ever pursued and been good in were her studies, and even then she wasn't perfect.

That was where Yuushi came in.

He was perfect in everything. From tennis to the violin to school, he always excelled. That was what had drawn Kira to him. He was everything she admired in a man. "It doesn't hurt that he's handsome, either," she thought sheepishly as she eyed him observing the next match. She pried her eyes away from him and watched the next match between Jiro and Ryou.

It was another hour before the matches ended and the regulars were allowed to go. Kira looked at her watch. 6:00 pm. Not too bad, she thought. She would get home at a decent time. The Hyotei team went into the locker room to put their gear away and change into clothes that would hopefully be less sweaty. Not surprisingly, Kira was not the only person waiting for the regulars. Atobe's fanclub was waiting for his, all giggling over how he was so strong and hot and how they all thought he was in love with them. Kira rolled her eyes as she sat on the bleachers, her legs hanging off the back. He would say anything to keep his popularity up.

As per usual, Yuushi was one of the first to emerge from the locker room. Kira alighted from her seat on the bleachers and approached him with a wave. "Good game, Yuushi," she greeted, giving him a small smile.

He nodded to acknowledge her. "I lost," he pointed out as they started walking.

"I saw, but it was a close game. You did have to go to a tie breaker, and you were against Mr. God Atobe." As if on que, there was a chorus of whooping as Atobe swaggered out of the changing room. Both Kira and Yuushi tuned it out.

"It's on par with my other games with him," he conceded, making Kira smile. The corners of Yuushi's mouth turned up a little, too. He and Kira had known each other since the fifth grade, so it was hard not to let himself crack though every once in a while.

"Hey Yuushi, do you have time to help me study for the history test tomorrow?" Kira asked conversationally.

Yuushi nodded. "I don't have much going on, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Awesome, thanks!" The redhead pulled lightly on her hair, a nervous habit of hers. Yuushi noticed and commented, "Are you that nervous about it?"

"Kinda," she admitted, glancing up at him. "I hate history, you know that."

He chuckled briefly. "I do," he admitted casually as they reached his house. They took off their shoes and he led the way to his room, stopping for a moment so Mrs. Oshitari could greet Kira. When they were both in his room, Yuushi closed his door and grabbed his textbook from off of his desk, settling on the ground near Kira. "So..?" he started uncertainly.

"Kamakura era," she responded, bringing out her own textbook. "I can't seem to remember the order of the emperors..."

"There's a timeline on page 276."

Kira flipped past a couple of pages. "I don't see it, Yuushi!" He sighed and scooted closer to her, looking over her shoulder to read the page she was on. Kira froze, trying not to concentrate on his breath over her shoulder, the light, fresh smell that came off of his laundered clothes. She was trying to pay attention to history.

"You're on the wrong page," he stated bluntly. She looked at the page number, and sure enough, she was on 267 instead of 276. "Ugh, I feel like an idiot!" she sighed, letting her head loll back while he reached around her to find the right page. Apparently just hanging around him nowadays was enough to lower her IQ by a couple points. He pointed at the timeline. "There it is."

She looked up at his profile, his glasses elegantly showcasing his obsidian eyes, his hair cascading just past his shoulders. What was she thinking? she thought, shaking her head to turn her thoughts back to studying. Yuushi glanced at her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, a little concern creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing her pink cheeks would give her away. He had been her friend through many a crush and knew the signs well. He blinked in confusion for a moment at her before Kira made a sudden decision. She took his glasses and hid them behind her.

"Kira! What are you..?" He turned, expecting to see her, but everything blurred together now.

She scurried on top of his bed, taking the his glasses with her. Her heart was racing so fast her lungs could hardly keep up. Why was she doing this now of all times?

Yuushi heard her on the bed and blindly climbed on top of it and sat so he could see Kira's blurry silhouette. "Don't make me take them from you, Kira," he jested, reaching his hand out for his glasses. She glanced from the lenses in her hand to Yuushi's outstretched hand. Embarrassed and knowing that her face was bright pink, she reluctantly handed over his glasses and looked away while he put them on, trying to hide her blush. The dark-haired boy adjusted the frames on his face, then peered at the girl sulking in the corner of his bed.

He let out a low sigh. "Kira," he started, moving closer to her. She wouldn't face him. The boy watched her calmly, her stubborn expression the same as he remembered it from when they were eleven. She seemed so innocent. He leaned over her huddled form and touched his lips softly to her cheek. Kira's eyes widened in an instant, her head turning to face Yuushi. She flushed even darker; she hadn't realized how close he was. She could feel him over her, feel his breath tickle her nose. And he wasn't backing away. He watched the girl beneath him curiously as if he were studying her. He then bent down again and brushed his lips over hers.

Kira gasped at first and Yuushi pulled back quickly, a little red gracing his own cheeks, but he slowly came back down and kissed her a second time.

The girl slowly uncoiled and draped her arms around his neck and he became bolder, pushing her lower to the bed. He fumbled around his neck, taking one of her hands and entwining it with his own. She thought her heart would explode from pumping so hard. She couldn't believe what was happening, but she succumbed to it.

Yuushi pulled away for air and they both breathed heavily, Kira let her head fall back on the bed, letting her body relax for the first time since she entered the house. Yuushi watched her now calm form and was surprised at how quickly everything had just _happened_. He hadn't thought about his actions; right now he was playing purely on instinct and emotions. He slowly laid down on the bed, resting his head next to hers.

"So is this what 'studying' will mean from now on?" he joked, nuzzling her neck. A thrill went up her spine and a giggle escaped her.

Kira blushed at Yuushi's new audacity. "It could," she teased, shifting to face him. He was smiling. Not only smiling, smirking. She felt herself gravitating towards him again, her eyes closing so that she was watching him through her lashes. "What about Kamakura?" she whispered.

"It'll be there when we're done," he breathed as he held her close and stole her lips again.

* * *

**So there you have it! My Yuushi oneshot!**

**I have a confession to make, though. This was originally the end of the oneshot, but I did end up writing a continuation of this, so if anyone's interested, I can send it to you or, if enough people egg me about it, I might post it. It's NOT a lemon or lime or orange or any other kind of citrus, so innocent ones, do not fear! I will not be the one to plunder any innocence.**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
